runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Red world
Red World is an inactive Runescape clan founded by Avsecam. It is a Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play clan. We are also growing and we really appreciate it if someone would like to join. History THE BEGINNING Red World was formed shortly after Avsecam wanted to start a new clan. He was still in the clan Uragon Pilipinas when he thought about this. When Red World was founded, it only had 1 member, Avsecam, because 3 of the co-founders left because they got bored of waiting. Avsecam started going from one place to another just to find more members. Finally, he asked someone named Link247 in the Grand Exchange, to join his clan and luckily, Link247 joined. Avsecam quickly ranked him as Deputy Owner for being the first player to join (after the co-founders left). This clan has been over 2 months active. News 2011 February Main - The Founding of Red World - History Subs - Grow by 1 - History June 10 - Became allies with The Kingdom of Sparta December Main - Became inactive Members 'Red World currently has 27 members. (June 18 '11)' Owner - Avsecam Deputy Owner(s) - Link247 (2 more slots) Admin(s) - Bulstrode7, Fireboxterty1, Fredhomedog, Scodger3, Zaccuras9 General(s) - Bichote24 (4 more slots) Captain(s) - Darkness 2223, Queenginnie1 (3 more slots) Lieutenant(s) - 50blueberry, Domastin, Ratty593, Sarim Devil3 (1 more slot) Sergeant(s) - Jraiken, Musik 222003, Failwhale 69, Gotensk4523 Corporal(s) - Agasu Rokas, Bulletthekid, Death Grand, Decwalker67, Jasmine Kiki, Nerd Boy141, XZUMR Recruit(s) - Epik Purity, Cekirgemah1 How to Join Go to World 7, and PM Avsecam, or any Deputy Owner or Admin above. Rules and Warnings Rules 1. Absolutely NO scamming. 2. Do not attack any allies. 3. NO Cheat Engine. 4. Act mature. Warnings 1st - Retelling of rules 2nd - Lowering of ranking to Corporal 3rd - Temporary ban 4th and last - Permanent ban *However, if you got lowered on your rank, you still have a chance to get your old rank by not breaking rules for at least 1 day.* Rankings Deputy Owner ': The highest rank I can give you. I have 4 more Deputy Owner slots. I can rank you Deputy Owner in many ways like: *You are always online *You are good at following orders '''Admin ': You can now recruit players. This may be better than just being a General. 'General ': You are making your way up the high ranks! '''Captain : You are being highly respected by your clanmates. Lieutenant : You are being a professional at this! Sergean'''t : The 3rd ranking. You are a great follower of the Red World. '''Corporal : An experienced recruit. Recruit : Your first ranking as a member of this clan. Ranking Up Many players want to rank up in clans, if you are one of them, then these are the steps of our ladder: *Following orders *Active *Always online Slideshow Red World 2.png|Red World Kingdom of Falador.png|Kingdom of Falador Kingdom Of SParta.png|Kingdom of Sparta Uragon Pilipinas Clan Motif.png|Uragon Pilipinas Reddestabiliser.PNG|Destabilizer Red logs detail.png|Logs Red party hat.PNG|Party Hat!! Red halloween mask.PNG|Halloween mask Lesser demon.gif|Lesser Demons Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Need Images